Burning Man
by docsangel
Summary: What happens when the daughter of a SON reaches out to the Mayans for help? You never know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Looking at the apartment that I have called home for the last year, I can't believe how my life has turned out. I moved to Santo Padre from San Bernadino about a year ago. I started seeing Joey and things went to shit from there. He made me quit my job. Made me stop talking to my friend and even stopped me from talking to my dad. I have to get out of here. I look at myself in the mirror and all I see are the bruises that he's left on me from beating me. I can't take it anymore. He said he's going out with his friends but I know he's seeing someone else. I see the hickies that he comes home with and they aren't from me. He hasn't touched me in months. I walk to the bedroom that we share and pack as much as I can before sneaking out. I've been planning this for over a week. He always goes out on Friday nights and doesn't come home until Saturday mornings. I walk out the door and lock it before heading down the street.

After an hour of walking, I make it to my destination. Joey took my phone away so I had no way of calling my dad, the president of the San Bernardino charter of the Sons of Anarchy but I know he told me that if I ever needed anything to come here. Romero Scrapyard. It's also the clubhouse for the Santo Padre charter of the Mayans and friends of my dad's. I walk up to the gate and it's about 10pm and see the gate closed. Pressing the buzzer, someone answers. "Yeah." I hear the voice say. "Is Bishop here?" I ask. "Who wants to know?" the voice asks. "Packer's kid." I say. A couple of minutes later, the gates open and a young man walks out. Seeing me beaten up, he looks around to see if there's anyone else there, before leading me into the gates and closing them. I see his kutte says Prospect. "Are you okay?" he asks and I just shake my head no.

He leads me to the clubhouse and I see Bishop standing outside. "Nina?" Bishop asks and I nod. He walks up to me and softly grips my chin and asks "You call your dad?" I shake my head no. "Come on Bebita." he says and leads me inside. Once inside, all eyes are on me and I see the Prospect walk over with the first aid kit to clean up my face. "What happened?" Taza asks. "I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't call my dad." I tell them. "You're safe Nina. Now, tell me what happened." Bishop says. "I've been living with my boyfriend for almost a year now. He's been cheating on me and beating me. Hasn't let me leave the house in six months. Took my phone so I couldn't call my dad." I tell him as the tears start to fall. I see Hank walk away with his phone to his ear and when he walks back over, he says "Your old man." I take the phone from Hank and say "Hi Daddy." I hear him sigh on the other end. "What happened baby?" he asks. "Joey's been beating me and took my phone. I didn't have a way to reach out so I got my things when he went out and snuck out. You said if I needed anything to come here so I did. If he finds me daddy…" I start and Hank sits next to me. "He won't. The guys will keep an eye on you until we can get there. Let me talk to Bishop." he says. I hand the phone to Bishop and he walks away to talk.

Sitting there with Hank beside me he asks "Did you get everything you needed from the apartment?" I nod and say "Yeah. I didn't need much." I look down at my hands and Hank puts his hand on mine and says "We got you." I nod and just sit there. Being Packer's kid, I've been around these guys before and I know I can trust them. I've know most of them for several years, Hank being one of them. Bishop walks back over and says "You're dad will be here in the morning." I just nod and look down at my hands and the tears start to fall again. I feel Hank's hand on my back, rubbing it to comfort me and he says "You can stay in one of the dorms. Prospect already put your things in there." I look up at Hank and say "Thank you." He just nods. Looking up at Bishop, I see him looking at me and Hank and he nods before leaving us alone.

"Has he been hurting you this whole time?" Hank asks. "We moved in together about a year ago. First few months it was just isolating me from everyone. Not letting me talk to my friends, not letting me talk to my dad. He took my phone so I went out and got a burner but when he found it, he stopped me from leaving the house and took the burner. That was six months ago and that's when he started beating me." I tell him. "Did he…" he starts and I shake my head no. "He hasn't touched me since about three months into living together. He goes out all the time and comes home with hickies all over him. I said something about it once and he beat me so bad I couldn't move for three days." I tell him. I feel Hank's arm wrap around me and I lean into him and I feel safe. After a while, I sit back up and say "I'm gonna lay down." We both stand up and he shows me where my room is. Before I walk in, he kisses my forehead and says "Buenas noches pequeno." I nod before heading inside and finally feeling relaxing enough to try to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I shower and dress before heading to the bar. Taking a seat at the bar, a man with fake hands that I learned is named Chucky, places a coffee in front of me. "Thank you." I say and he nods before moving on. I see someone take the seat next to me and see it's Hank. "Morning Hank." I say. "Morning. How'd you sleep?" he asks. "Okay I guess. Tossed and turned most of the night." I tell him and he nods. "Your dad should be here in an hour." he tells me and this time I nod. We sit in silence until we hear bikes pull up. I tense and Hank says "It's just your dad." I nod and just watch the door for him to come in.

My dad walks in with his VP beside him and as soon as he sees me, he starts walking towards me and I run into his arms. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I start to sob as his arms wrap around me. "I got you baby girl. I got you. It's okay." he soothes me as he holds me closer. When I start to calm down, he pulls back a little and says "Let's talk." I nod and Bishop says "Let's all go into Templo." I follow them to the door and stop, knowing that you don't go in without being told to. "Come on Sweetheart." Bishop says and I walk in. I take the seat next to my dad and see Hank watching me closely.

Once everyone is in their seats, Bishop says "Last night, she showed up beat all to hell. Told us what happened." My dad nods and says "Thanks guys for helping her. We've not been able to talk in a while." he says and I look down at my hands, ashamed and feel more tears start falling. "Talk to us Pequeno." Hank says. "I shouldn't have let things get that far. I was taught better than that." I say softly. "None of this is on you. You didn't do a goddamn thing wrong." my dad tells me and the rest of the guys agree. I just nod and wipe my eyes. "If he finds me…" I start and Hank stopped me. "He won't touch you." he says. I look up at him and he nods. I nod back and Bishop says "Head on out to the bar and have Chucky get you some tea while we talk." I nod and kiss my dad's cheek before heading out the door and letting them talk.

"What are you wanting to do?" Bishop asks my dad. "I don't know man. I know I want that fucker in the ground but as far as she goes, that's up to her." my dad says. "You know she's welcome to stay here. We can let her work in the office to make some money." Bishop says. "I'd appreciate that. She's going to need some protection. This fucker controlled her. Beat her. I don't know what he'll do when he finds her with her sneaking out like that and we don't have a charter here to connect her to." my dad says. "I'll claim her." Hank says and they all look at him shocked. "I'll claim her. Then she'll be connected to us and we can keep her close." Hank says. "Are you sure brother?" my dad asks and Hank nods. "Are you good with that Packer?" Bishop asks and my dad says "Yeah. She's known Hank for a while. I think she'd be comfortable with that and I would owe you guys." Taza speaks up and says "She's familia. Most of us have known her most of her life. We got her." My dad nods his head.

I am sitting at the bar when Coco comes out and says "We need to talk to you." I nod and follow him back into Templo. Taking the seat next to my dad, I look down at my hands on the table. "We talked and I want you to know you can come back home anytime you want but I know you weren't happy there. But we think we have a solution. The SONS don't have a charter here to protect you. So that you are protected, one of the guys is claiming you as his Old Lady so that you are connected to the club. Are you okay with that?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Who claimed me?" I ask. Hank looks at me and says "I did." I look up at him nod my okay. "Guys, can I get a minute with Nina?" Hank asks and they all nod. My dad kisses my cheek and they all walk out, leaving me with Hank. "Come here." he says softly. I stand up and walk over to where he is and he pulls me into his lap. "We've known each other a long time. You trust me right?" he asks and I nod. "Yeah. I do." I say softly. "Are you okay with this?" he asks. I look into his eyes and say "Yeah. I am." I tell him. "I won't let him hurt you again, Nina." he tells me. "I know. Thank you Hank." I say. He cups my face and looks at me for permission. I nod. He kisses my lips softly and deepens the kiss just a little. When we separate, he says "I promise I won't hurt you." I lay my head on his shoulder and say "I know." We sit for a few minutes before heading out to the main room.

Walking out of Templo, everyone looks at us and our fingers are laced together. I walk up to my dad and he hugs me and asks "You good?" I nod and say "Yeah. I think so." He looks at Hank and says "Call me if he comes around." Hank nods and my dad says his goodbye before heading back to SAMDINO. Hank leads me over to one of the couches and sits down. I sit beside him and he never lets go of my hand. I lay my head on his shoulder and feel him kiss the top of my head. "How long have you two known each other?" the prospect asks. "Since I was a prospect here. Ten years?" he asks, looking at me. "About. Yeah." I say. The guys leave us to talk and I ask "What made you claim me, Hank?" He looks at me and says "Been wanting to for years but you were always with someone." he tells me. "You never said anything." I say. "Would it have made a difference?" he asks, curious. "Yeah. It would." I say and he smiles softly. I kiss his lips softly and we spend the rest of the evening just sitting together in comfortable silence before heading to bed.

We head to my dorm that I stayed in the night before and get ready for bed. He strips down to his boxers and me to my shirt and panties before climbing into bed. I lay with my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head. "Tomorrow we can move your things to my room." he says. "Okay." I say simply. He looks down at me. "Are you okay?" he asks. I look at him and say "I don't know honestly. I mean, I'm okay with being with you but my anxiety is still high. If he gets to me he's going to kill me." I say and the tears start falling again. "That won't happen Bebita. I won't let it." he tells me before pulling me closer and just holding me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the apartment, Joey walks in the door. He's been gone for two days with his other girlfriend. "Babe, I'm home." Joey says as he walks in the door. "Nina? Where are you?" he asks as he walks through the apartment looking for me. Not finding me anywhere, he moves to the bedroom and sees drawers opened and my clothes gone. "Goddamnit." he yells as he slams the closet door shut. "Where the fuck is she?" he asks himself. Picking up his phone he starts calling some of his friends to come over. Once they are all in the apartment, he says "Nina's gone. Packed her shit and took off. I need to find her." Joey says. "What do you need from us?" one of his friends says. "She couldn't have gone far. She doesn't have a car and doesn't know anyone." Joey says. "Could she have called her dad?" another friend asks. "No. She's not talked to him in over six months. I made sure of that." Joey says. "Let's start driving around town and see if we see her around." One of the guys says. "Yeah. That's a good idea." Joey says and they all head out their separate ways.

Back at the clubhouse, Bishop says "We all need a night to relax. Pack a bag sweetheart. You're going with us." he tells me and I do what he says. We head out to the bikes and I get on behind Hank and wrap my arms around him tightly. I've always had a thing for Hank but didn't know if he saw me like that. I guess he did. We head out of the scrapyard and I start to tense up a little. Hank puts his hand on my thigh and squeezes and I relax a little. Placing a kiss to his shoulder, we head on to our destination. Stopping at a redlight, I see a familiar car sitting at the intersection so I bury my face in Hank's back so that they can't see me. Once we get the greenlight and head through, I look up and keep looking behind us the rest of the way to where we were going.

Pulling up to this house, I ask Hank "Where are we?" as I am still looking around. "Vickie's. We come here to relax and let off some steam." he tells me and I just nod and slowly pull my hand from his. "I'm yours. Only yours." he tells me before kissing me softly. I nod and start looking around again. "Guys, head on in. We'll be there in a minute." Hank says. "Talk to me." he says once it's just us. "Back in town, we stopped at a redlight and I saw one of Joey's buddies sitting at the intersection." I say. "That why you hid against my back?" he asks and I nod. Pulling me closer he says "Okay, I got you." I wrap my arms around him and say "I'm scared Hank." He tilts my face up and says "I know baby. But I won't let him get to you." he says.

We walk inside and as soon as the guys see me, Bishop says "Vickie, this is Hank's Old Lady, Nina. Why don't you show her where her and Hank will be staying tonight?" he asks and she nods. "Come on sweetheart." she tells me. Hank kisses me softly and says "Go on." I nod and follow her. "What's wrong?" Bishop asks. "On the way here, she saw one of the prick's friends sitting at a redlight. She hid against my back but I don't know if he saw her or not." Hank says. "We'll keep an eye out. In the morning we'll see what she can tell us about his friend and what car he was in." Bishop says and Hank nods. A few minutes later, Vickie and I head downstairs and Hank reaches out his hand. I take it and he pulls me into his lap and I snuggle into him.

"Joey, I found her but there's a problem." Mark says. "What's the problem? Get her." Joey says. "She's on the back of a Mayan's bike man. I ain't touching that." Mark says. "Fine. I know where their clubhouse is. I'll get her. Thanks man." Joey says before ending the call. "Fuck. How the hell did she get hooked up with the Mayans?" he asks himself. "I gotta find a way to get to her." he says as he starts forming a plan.

Hank and I hang out a little more before we head upstairs to the room that Vickie said we would be staying in. We walk in and he locks the door behind us and we strip down for bed. Laying my head on Hank's chest I ask "Can I tell you something?" He tilts my chin up and says "You can tell me anything." I take a deep breath and sit up. He sits up with me, waiting on me to speak. "We've known each other a long time." I say. "We have." he says. "I never thought that I would get this close to you." I tell him. "What do you mean Bebita?" he asks. "I've kind of had a thing for you since right after we met." I say softly. He turns my face to look at him and says "Me too." I look at him shocked before smiling softly. He kisses my lip and deepens the kiss. When we come up for air, I whisper "Claim me Tranq." He smirks and does just that...all night long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side with my back to Hank. I feel him tighten his hold on me as he starts to wake up and I snuggle as close as I can get. "Morning mi amor." he whispers. I turn to face him and say "Morning baby." He kisses me softly and we just lay there looking at each other. He caresses my cheek and I can't help the smile that comes to my face. "Time to get up guys." we hear Bishop at the door. I sigh and he asks "What is it?" I look at him and say "I wish we could just stay here all day." He starts laughing and says "Trust me. Me too baby but we gotta head back to the clubhouse." We get up and dressed before heading downstairs.

Walking into the dining room, Hank sits at the table and pulls me into his lap and Bishop asks Vickie "Can we get a minute?" She nods before kissing his lips and heading out to the living room and ushering the other girls with her. "Hank said you saw one of your ex's friends." Bishop says. "Yeah. When we stopped at a redlight but I buried my face in his back so I don't know if he saw me." I say. "Well, we sent the prospect back to get the truck so we can get you back to the clubhouse without you being seen." he tells me and I nod. "Do you know who the friend is?" Taza asks. "His name is Mark. He's basically one of Joey's minions but he's weak. He won't do anything. I do know that if he saw me, he will tell Joey." I tell them. "What kind of car was it?" Coco asks. "Dark blue 80's model El Camino." I tell them and they nod, knowing what to look for.

We head back to the clubhouse and when we get there, I get out of the truck as Hank is getting off his bike. I see him walking towards me and I meet him halfway. He wraps his arms around me as I wrap mine around him and we just stand there, my head against his chest when my burner starts ringing. Looking at it, I say "It's my dad." Hank nods and I walk over to the picnic table as I answer. "Hey Daddy." I say. "Hey baby. How are you doing?" he asks. "As good as I can be. You good?" I ask. "Yeah. Just worried about you." he tells me. "I'll be okay. Hank is keeping me close." I tell him. "Figured he would." he says. "You did?" I ask. "Honey, he's had a thing for you for a long time. Just glad you to are finally hooked up." he tells me and I start laughing. "Yeah. We talked and he told me he was into me just like I was him." I tell him. "You heard from asshole?" he asks. "No. We went out for the night last night and I saw one of his friends on the way there but I hid my face so hopefully he didn't see me." I tell him. "You tell your Old Man?" daddy asks. "Yeah. As soon as we got to where we were going I did. Told the guys too." I tell him. "Good. I'll call you soon to check in." he tells me. "Okay. Love you daddy." I say. "Love you baby girl." he tells me before ending the call.

I walk back over to Hank and we are all sitting around when a van pulls in. A delivery guy gets out and says "Delivery for Nina Packer." I stand up and say "That's me." He hands me a clipboard and I sign as he pulls a vase of red roses out of the side door. He hands them to Hank and he puts them on the table as the delivery man leaves. I take the card and look and it says _You can't hide from me. You will always be my kypba._ I freeze up and Bishop asks "Who's it from?" I look at Hank and say "Joey." Hank looks at me and I say "Kypba. That's what Joey used to call me. He always called me his Kypba." I say and the tears start falling down. Hank cups my face and says "Amor, what does that mean?" he asks as he wipes the tears. "It's Bulgarian for whore." I tell him and he holds me close. He looks at Bishop and says "I want this fucker. Now." Bishop nods and moves to make a call to my dad.

A little later, my dad walks in and I run to him. "Daddy." I say as he holds me close. "It's okay baby. Me and your Old Man will take care of this." he tells me and I just nod. Letti walks over and tells them "I got her." as Bishop calls everyone to Templo. My dad kisses my cheek and heads inside. Hank cups my face and says "Stay inside." I nod. "Te amo mi amor." he says softly. "I love you Hank." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he heads into Templo with his brothers.

Hank takes his seat and before Bishop says anything, the normally calm and collected man says "This fucker is mine." Everyone nods, including Packer. "Angel, take the Prospect and watch the apartment. Let us know when he leaves so we can get him." Angel nods and heads out the door to collect the Prospect. "When we get him, Packer, we'll make sure you're there but this kill is Hank's." Bishop says. "Agreed. But I get a piece of him before you do." he tells Hank and Hank agrees. "I'll call Galindo and see about getting use of the pew." Taza says and they all come out of Templo. The guys walk over to me and Hank says "Your dad is staying a couple of days in one of the dorms. When we find him, we're taking him out." Hank tells me and I nod. "Okay. Good." I say. Hank pulls me close and whispers "Te amo." I kiss his lips softly and say "I love you more." Hank looks at my dad and says "Can I get a word brother?" I look at him confused and my dad says "Yeah." Kissing my cheek, my dad walks to the front door and Hank kisses me and says "Stay inside please." I nod and he walks out after my dad.

Walking to one of the picnic tables, they sit on top of it and Hank says "I need to ask you something." Packer just listens. "You know how long I've loved Nina." Hank says and again Packer just nods. "I'll protect her. You know that or you wouldn't have agreed to her being here with me." Hank states. "Where are you going with this brother?" Packer asks with a smirk on his face. "When we kill this prick, I want to ask her to marry me. I love her man and I have never felt this way about anyone. Do I have your blessing?" Hank asks. Packer puts his hand on Hank's shoulder and says "Took you long enough. You got my blessing brother." Packer says and they hug before walking back into the clubhouse. I look at Hank confused when I see them walking towards me and they both have smiles on their faces. "Everything good?" I ask. "Yeah babe. Everything's perfect." he tells me and all I can do is snuggle into him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A little later, Prospect called Bishop's phone and he looks at me and smirks. Ending the phone, he walks over and says "Prospect and Angel have him. He's in the trunk of Coco's car, on his way to the desert." he tells us. Hank pulls me close as the tears start to fall. I look at Hank and say "I want to be there." He looks at me and then Bishop and then says "Once you say your peace, you stay by the prospect. Understand?" he asks. "Understood." I tell him and we walk out to the bikes to head out to the desert.

Pulling up to the spot where Angel and the Prospect have Joey. We get off the bikes and the guys walk over to the car and get him out before taking him and tossing him to the ground. I walk over to where Joey is and stand between Hank and my dad. "Hi Joey." I say and he smirks around his gag. "Can you take the gag off please?" I ask and Angel does as I ask. "My kypba. My perfect little kypba." he says and I cringe. Feeling Hank put his hand on my back, it calms me. "I'm not your kypba. I will never be your kypba. Incase you didn't notice, you're tied up in the middle of the desert with my family surrounding you. But there are a few people that you need to meet. This is my dad." I say, pointing to daddy. "And this is my Old Man." I say and his eyes go wide when he sees me pointing to Hank. I turn to my dad and say "Have fun daddy." and he smirks. I turn to Hank and kiss him softly. "I love you Hank. Siempre." I tell him. "I love you too Princessa." he says. I walk over to the Prospect and watch my dad and Old Man torture him before burning him alive.

Pulling back up at the clubhouse, I get off of Hank's bike and I still haven't said anything. "Can I get a minute with my Old Lady?" Hank asks the guys and my dad and they all give us a minute. "Are you okay Amor?" he asks. I look up at him and say "I think so. Just...Hank, he's gone. I don't have to hide from him anymore." I say. "No you don't." he tells me. I look down and get my thoughts together before looking up at him. "I love you." I tell him. "I love you too mi amor." he says. "Um, I know you claimed me to protect me but Hank, I still want this to work." I tell him. Pulling me close, he says "I want this to work too. You're mine Bebita." he says. I look up at him and say "Kiss me Tranq." He smirks before kissing me softly. Whispering against my lips, he says "I love you mi reina." Smiling, I say "I love you my king."

We walk into the clubhouse and he takes a seat on the couch and pulls me into his lap. After a while we head to our dorm and climb into bed. He hovers over me and slowly starts to claim me and causing me to reach release after release before he finds his own inside me. Laying with my head on his chest, I feel him kiss the top of my head and he says "I love you Nina." I look up at him and say "I love you too Hank." before he kisses me one more time. He whispers against my lips "Marry me mi amor." I look at him and smile wide before saying "Yes mi dulce. I'll marry you." He crashes his lips with mine and when we separate, he reaches into the nightstand drawer and pulls out a diamond ring. Slipping it on my finger, we spend the rest of the night making love and celebrating our engagement before falling asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, we head out to the main room for breakfast. Sitting down next to my dad, Hank taking the seat on the other side, my dad says "Let me see it." I hold out my hand and he looks at the ring. "You knew?" I ask. "He asked for my blessing." my dad tells me. I look at Hank and he smiles softly and kisses me gently. "I love you." I tell him softly. "I love you more." he tells me. Bishop and the rest of the guys come out from the dorms and Hank says "Nina and I have something we want to share." They all give us their attention and Hank says "We're getting married." Creeper looks at Angel and says "Pay up." I look at them confused and Creeper says "I told him that Tranq was gonna be getting hitched and he didn't think so." I shake my head. "How much did you bet?" I ask. "A ben." Angel says. Hank reaches over and grabs it, handing it to me and says "It's ours now." Creeper looks like he's going to come after it and I put it in my bra. "I dare you." I tell him and he backs off. "I'm good." He says and we all just laugh.

We sit around talking and my dad asks "What kind of wedding do you want?" I shake my head and say "I'm good with just doing it at the courthouse or here. Just the two clubs." I tell him. "Are you sure? We can plan a wedding if you want?" Hank says. "I just want to be married to you. Actually, Taza, if I pull up the website, will you get ordained and marry us?" I ask. "Of course Bebita." he tells me and I smile. Prospect speaks up and says "I'll get him started." I nod my thanks and they head to the side. Bishop pulls out his burner. "I'll get the marriage license going." he tells me and I kiss his cheek. "Thank you." I tell him. "I'll get the guys here." my dad tells me. I look at Hank and he says "I have the rings." I kiss him softly and ask "Are you okay with this?" He smiles softly and says "I am mi amor. I'm good with this." he tells me. Angel walks over and says "I just talked to Pop. Me and the Prospect will head to pick up the meat for the cookout after." he tells me and I say "So, wedding and reception are covered." and start laughing. "What about the honeymoon?" Hank asks. "We could spend it in our dorm." I tell him. "We could go somewhere." he tells me. "Nah. You need to stay close incase the club needs you. As long as I get you for the night, I don't care where we are." I tell him and he smiles wide.

A little later, we have everyone here but dad didn't tell them why we are all here so I speak. "You all are my family. Most of you have either watched me grow up or grew up with me so it's only right that you all be here when I get married." I say and they all look at me shocked but they are smiling. They all take their seats around the bar room and Hank stands with me in front of Taza. Bishop is his best man, my dad giving me away and Letti as my maid of honor. "Do you Hank, take Nina to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asks and Hank responds "I do." Taza looks at me and asks "Do you Nina, take Hank to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I respond with "I do." After a few more words are said, we exchange rings and say our vows and Taza says "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride brother." Taza says and Hank does just that. Pulling me close, he kisses me deeply and whispers against my lips "I love you Mrs Loza." I smile and say "I love you more Mr Loza." We turn to our family and they all start congratulating us before we start the party.

After partying with everyone for a while, we head to the dorm. Locking the door, Hank looks at me and smirks. "What are you waiting for Mr Loza. Your wife is waiting." I rasp before he marches towards me, picking me up and placing me on the bed where we spend the night making love all night long as husband and wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, I feel him kissing on my neck. I snuggle back into him and feel his hard member against my ass and I can't help but grind against him, feeling him grind back. I raise my leg and without a word, he slides his hard member into me and I can't help the moan that escapes my lips as he starts to thrust in and out slow and easy. "Harder Hank. Fuck." I moan. He whispers in my ear and says "As you wish mi esposa." before he starts to fuck me hard and fast. I quickly find my release and he turns me on to my back before sliding into me again. Thrusting slow and easy at first, he moves my legs up onto his shoulders before he starts slamming into me and I can't help it. I lose control and call out his name as I find my release one more time before he finds his inside me. Letting my legs down, he lays with his head on my chest and once we both catch our breath, I say "I could really get used to waking up like that." He laughs softly and says "I agree." but that's all he says. He looks up at me and I say "I love you." Smiling, he says "I love you too mi amor."

We get up and dressed and head out for coffee. "She lives." Angel says laughing. I look at him confused and he says "The way you were screaming we thought he was killing you." Angel says and I smirk and say "You're just jealous you can't make a woman scream like he can." Angel's jaw drops and Hank pulls me closer as everyone laughs. I look up at Hank and he kisses me softly. Bishop looks at Hank and says "We got a meeting with Galindo in an hour." Hank nods and I look up at him. "Let's talk." he tells me before leading me into Templo. He closes the doors and looks at me. "Galindo's kid was kidnapped." He tells me and I look at him shocked. "We're helping Galindo take down the Los Olvidados camp." he tells me and I nod. "Didn't I hear you talking about that there are kids there?" I ask. "Yeah. But these kids helped take Galindo's son." he tells me. "Yeah. Okay. I get it." I tell him. "What?" he asks softly. "Just thinking. His son was taken. Something as precious as a baby. It makes me think about what would happen with our kids." I say. "You want kids?" he asks and I nod my head. He walks over and says "Then we'll have as many as you want Bebita." I shake my head. "What is it?" he asks. "You know I can't have kids." I tell him. "I know but I have a plan. One of the kids, she's about nine or ten. She was the one that got word to us where Galindo's son is. I've already talked to the guys and Galindo and she will be saved. Her name is Mouse." he tells me. "Really?" I ask as a smile makes it to my face. "Really. Club's lawyer is getting adoption papers ready for us." he tells me and I pull him into a hug and kiss him deeply. "I love you Hank." He smiles against my lips and says "Te amo mi amor. Siempre."

The guys have been gone for a few hours and I am starting to get worried. The lawyer is sitting there in the clubhouse and we have already gone over the paperwork to adopt Mouse. All we need is him and her to get here. A few minutes later, the guys walk in the door and Mouse is holding Hank's hand. Walking over to us, Hank says "Mouse, this is my wife Nina. You Mami." he tells her and she crashes into me, hugging me and I can't help the tears that fall. I look up at Hank and say "Thank you." Mouse looks at me and I say "We gotta sign these papers and you're our kid." I tell her and she smiles. The lawyer looks at he and asks "Are you okay with this?" She nods her head and we sign the papers, making her Mouse Loza. That evening we put her to bed before we head to bed and as we climb into bed, I straddle him and show him just how thankful I am for this man being in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I see the dorm door open and Hank walks in with a tray of food and Mouse behind him. She climbs up on the bed next to me and snuggles into me and I can't help but smile. Kissing the top of her head I whisper "Good morning Mija." She looks up at me and says "Morning Mami." Hank sits beside us and says "We decided to make you breakfast." I look at the tray and see eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and fresh fruit. The three of us eat as a family and I look up at Hank and see him watching me and Mouse. "What?" I ask. He smirks and says "I called your dad. Told him we needed him to come by that we had something to talk to him about." he tells me. I look at Mouse and ask "You want to meet your Abuelo?" She smiles and nods her head yes.

A little later, we are sitting out in the main room and Letti has Mouse at the pool table, teaching her how to shoot pool when the door opens. My dad walks in and I walk over to him and hug him tight. "Hank said you wanted to talk to me about something." he says. "Well, more talk to you about someone not something." I tell him and he looks at me confused. Hank walks over and Mouse is holding his hand. "Daddy, I want you to meet Mouse Loza. Mouse, meet your Abuelo." I say and my dad looks at me shocked. Hank speaks up and says "Let's go to Templo." The four of us walk into Templo and we all take seats with Mouse sitting in my lap. "Mouse was a member of Los Olvidados. They kidnapped Galindo's kid and she was the one that told us where the baby was so when we raided the camp, we saved her and Nina and I adopted her." Hank explains. My dad looks at her and then me and I say "She's your granddaughter." He looks at Mouse and says "Come here sweetheart." She looks at me and I nod. She walks over to him and he asks "Can I hug you?" She nods and he pulls her into a hug and says "Welcome to the family sweetheart." When they separate, she walks over to Hank and he pulls her into his lap and I say "You know I can't have kids. She needed a family." He smiles and says "And she has the best one." After talking for a few more minutes, we exit Templo and I tell Mouse "Head back over to Letti so we can talk to Abuelo." She nods before hugging me and does as I ask. "She's really taken to you guys." my dad says. "She has. She's a good kid daddy." I say. "I have no doubt but look, I have to head back. Let me know if she needs anything." he tells me. "I will." I say. Mouse looks over and I motion her to come to me. She does and I say "Abuelo has to head out. Do you want to say goodbye?" I ask. She walks over and hugs him and says "Be safe Abuelo." He smiles and says "I will little one. You be good and I'll see you soon." he says before kissing the top of her head and heading out.

A little later, Hank and I are sitting on the couch, watching Mouse laughing with Letti and I can't help the smile that's on my face. "She's fitting in here pretty good." Hank says. "She is isn't she?" I ask. I look back at her and she looks up and sees us watching her and smiles. She goes on playing until time to head to bed. I see Letti move over to show her how to make a shot and Coco comes and sits on the couch next to us. "Letti's a good kid." I tell him. "She is. So's Mouse." he tells me and I smile. "I appreciate Letti hanging out with her. With her not knowing anyone really, I think it's helping her settle in a little better." I tell him. "Letti told me she likes Mouse. They seem to help each other I think. Both came from shitty pasts. They help each other. They understand each other." he tells me. "I didn't think about that." I tell him. I look at him and you can see the guilt in his eyes. "All that matters is you're here now." I tell him. He looks at me and just nods. We look back at our kids and even if there is a seven year age difference, they seem to be the best of friends already.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, I head out to the kitchen for coffee. Letti walks in and I ask "Can I talk to you a minute?" She nods and takes the seat next to me. "I just want to thank you for hanging out with Mouse. I know it's hard for both of you adjusting to everything but it means a lot to me and Hank that you're making friends with her." I tell her. "I like Mouse. We've both had it rough, you know. We understand each other." she tells me. "That's what your dad said last night." I tell her. "Things are different now. My dad is with me and I know he's trying. I love him for that. And Mouse, she's, well, she's had it really rough." she tells me. "Has she said something to you?" I ask. "When she was at the camp, she said Adelita would hit her and then yell at her for crying." she tells me. "She better be glad she's dead." I say as Hank walks into the kitchen. "Who?" he asks. "Adelita. Mouse told Letti that Adelita used to hit her and then yell at her for crying. She better be glad she's gone." I say. "Well, we don't have to worry about that shit again." he tells me and I just nod. "Let's get the kid ready and go eat. You wanna come Letti?" Hank asks. "If you don't care. Yeah." she says. We all get dressed and head out to the diner.

Walking into the diner, we have me and Hank on one side and Mouse and Letti on the other side of the booth. We place our orders and I see Mouse smiling. "It's good to see you smiling little one." Hank says. "I'm happy." she tells us simply and we all smile. "I thought we'd look at houses today. Called the realtor and we have to meet her at noon for the first one." Hank says. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah. Thought we could decide as a family." he tells me and I lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head. "How did you two meet?" Letti asks as the food is being put in front of us. "He's been with the club for a long time and my dad's club always had dealings with the Mayans. There was a party at my dad's clubhouse one night and Hank's charter was there. This one guy, a hang around, was hitting on me and wouldn't leave me alone. The guy decided that pinning me to the wall and kissing me would help his case. Hank pulled him off of me and took him to the ring. Told him to never touch me again. He didn't even know me. After the fight, I patched him up and we became friends. Would talk and spend time together but then I started seeing this guy and he cut me off from everyone. Including my dad. I finally got away from the guy and made my way to the clubhouse and we've been together ever since." I say and Hank kisses me softly. "Best decision you ever made." he tells me. "Well, you bring us Mouse was the best one you ever made." I say and we look at Mouse and she's smiling. "Te amo." she says to us. "We love you too Mouse."

After breakfast, we head to meet the realtor at the first house. Walking around, it just wasn't what we were looking for so we head to the second one. Walking in, she says "This one is a four bedroom two and a half bath. Two car garage, comes furnished." We look around and I see the backyard and stand on the deck just looking. "What are you thinking Mami?" Hank asks. "This yard would be perfect for a garden." I say. "You like this one?" he asks. "Yeah. It has room for us and Mouse and for Letti when she stays." I say and the girls come outside. "You're making a room for me?" she asks. "Yeah. You're familia bebita." I say and she hugs me. Hank looks at the realtor and says "This is the one we want." She nods and says "I'll get the paperwork." We sign the paperwork and she hands us the keys.

Pulling back up at the clubhouse, we walk in and Coco asks "How'd the house hunting go?" I smile and say "We're moving in tomorrow. Have a room for Letti too." I tell him. He looks at us shocked and Hank says "I know you don't want her living out of a dorm room. We have the room now and she can stay with us anytime she wants. There's a basement we are setting up as a den for family night and shit." Coco hugs Hank and says "Thanks brother." Hank just nods. He hugs me and I say "She's familia." and he nods.

Mouse and Letti head over to the pool table and the three of us sit at one of the tables and just watch them. "Celia came by while you were gone. Looking for Letti." he says. "What did you tell her?" I ask. "Told her she wasn't coming near my kid." he tells me. "We'll protect her." Hank says and Coco nods. We look over at the girls and see nothing but smiles on their faces. "That right there makes it all worth it." I say and the men just nod.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day the four of us move our things into the house and Coco helps. "Thanks again for making room for my kid." Coco says. "She's our niece. We got her mano." Hank says and I can't help but love him more. Mouse and Letti are outside and I walk out to the deck and look out at them, smiling. The guys walk out behind me and Coco asks "What are you thinking mana?" I smile and say "I told Hank when we were looking at this house that this yard would be perfect for a garden." He nods and Hank says "Coco, why don't you crash here this weekend and the five of us can plant the garden as a family." I look at him shocked and then at Coco and he says "Yeah. We could do that." Looking back out at the yard, I say "We could build like a small patio out there with furniture and a fire pit where we can grill too." I say. "Yeah. That sounds good mi amor." Hank says and I snuggle into his side.

After getting everyone settled in, Letti, Mouse and I make dinner. When it's done, we eat and the guys clean the kitchen while I get the girls showered. We all pile up in the living room and watch a movie before bed. After the movie, the girls head to bed and Coco takes up the couch while Hank and I head to our bed for the first time. Climbing into bed, him in his boxers and me in my panties and tank top, he hovers over me. "Can you be quiet?" he asks. "Not if you fuck me right." I rasp in his ear and hear him growl. "Fuck woman." he says before crashing his lips with mine and we start to shed clothes. He enters me slowly and gives me a minute to adjust to his size before he starts to thrust in and out slow and easy. "Harder Hank. Please baby." I moan in his ear and he speeds up the pace as he fucks me harder and faster and I lose myself to him completely. Finding my release two more times before he finds his inside me. Laying next to me, him on his side, I snuggle into his chest and he says "I love you." I look up at him and say "I love you more." before we both drift off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I head to the kitchen and start breakfast. When it's done, I wake up the girls and then Hank before waking up Coco. We all head to the kitchen and when we sit down to eat, Letti says "This is amazing Tia." and I can't help but smile. "Gracias Bebita." I say and everyone else smiles. After breakfast, the girls clean up the dishes and the three of us adults head out to the back deck with our coffee. "How are you doing with being a new mom?" Coco asks. "She makes it way too easy." I tell him. "What about you?" I ask. "Still getting there. Have a lot to make up for." he tells me. "I wouldn't worry too much about that. She knows you're there for her and that you love her. I see it when she looks at you." I tell him. "Thanks mana." he says and I nod. The girls walk outside and we are all sitting at a family. "Tia, what kind of flowers were you thinking about for the garden?" Letti asks. "I don't know. Maybe some rose bushes, some tulips. Things like that. Thought you two could go with me and help pick them out. This is your garden too." I tell them and they smile wide. Hank leans over and says "You are amazing." I snuggle into him and he kisses my temple and we see Mouse smiling at us. "You good Mija?" I ask. "Si Mami." Mouse says and I can't help but smile.

A little later, we are sitting in the living room, Coco had some things to take care of with his mom and I hear Letti and Mouse talking. "Are you happy?" Letti asks her. "Yeah. Mami and Papa are good to me. They love me." she says. "They do. You know, you're lucky. You have two parents that love you." Letti says. "And you have a Papa, Tia and Tio that love you and I do too." Mouse tells her. "Love you too little one." Letti says and they hug. I feel a tear fall and walk out to the back deck. Hank follows me. "You okay Mami?" he asks. I look at him and say "She's actually happy. She knows we love her and she's happy. That's all I wanted for her." I tell him. "See, you're an amazing mother." he tells me. "You're not so bad yourself Papa." I tell him and he kisses me softly knowing our little girl is actually happy here.


End file.
